Et je te regarderai mourir en souriant
by Angelica R
Summary: [UA total] : Vous détestez Ramsay Bolton autant que moi ? Oui ? Tant mieux. Aujourd'hui, nous allons tous le voir mourir de nombreuses fois, dans d'atroces souffrances. 100 fois plus précisément. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Ramsay Bolton va mourir cent fois dans cette fic, ni plus, ni moins. C'est parti ! Death!fic, bien évidement.
1. C'est moi ou ça n'a pas de sens ?

Et je te regarderai mourir en souriant.

[UA total] : Vous détestez Ramsay Bolton autant que moi ? Oui ? Tant mieux. Aujourd'hui, nous allons tous le voir mourir de nombreuses fois, dans d'atroces souffrances. 100 fois plus précisément. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Ramsay Bolton va mourir cent fois dans cette fic, ni plus, ni moins. C'est parti ! Death!fic, bien évidement.

C'est moi, ou ça n'a pas de sens ?

\- **Défi 100 façons de... : ****100 façons de tuer quelqu'un**** (première façon.)**

**\- ****Collectionner les POP : Harley Quinn : le cœur sur la joue : écrire sur la marque des ténèbres ou sur un personnage qui ne l'a jamais voulu****e****.**

**\- Défi des Mille-Prompts : 261. UA. Crossover Harry Potter.**

**\- ****Si tu l'oses... : 13. Avec le temps.**

**\- Toujours plus : fusionner ****quatre**** défis.**

**ND'A :**** Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette fic n'aura pas grand sens, et les chapitres seront ****totalement déconnectés les uns des autres. Et Ramsay va souffrir. Et mourir. Beaucoup. **

**Je m'appuie sur le jeu vidéo « Secrets à Poudlard » pour ce chapitre en particulier. Léger Merula Viperyn/Angelica Robin suggéré. Et puis du Throbb qui est évoqué aussi, en quelque sorte, parce que... je suis quelqu'un de _très _prévisible.Ah oui, et disons que les 5 tomes du Trône de Fer sont déjà sortis dans le monde de HP à ce moment-là, histoire que ce soit raccord...**

**Contexte :**** La scène infâme de l'épisode 7 de la saison 3 si je dis pas de bêtises. **

1) Par Merula Viperyn.

Merula aurait eu du mal à dire comment elle s'était retrouvée à Westeros en premier lieu.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir une mangemort, contrairement à ses « chers » parents, évadés d'Azkaban depuis peu, comme Bellatrix Lestrange et tant d'autres, et qu'elle ne voulait pas de leur foutue marque des Ténèbres à la con.

Sans compter qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement _pas_ devenir comme eux, qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus participer à leur guerre de merde, oh, et apparemment, sa relation d'ennemie-amie avec Angelica Robin avait évolué vers quelque chose de... différent, avec le temps, et cette dernière lui avait offert une porte de sortie, en la présence d'un portoloin qui les emmènerait toutes deux très loin d'ici.

L'ancienne Serpentarde de maintenant vingt-deux ans ne savait pas exactement où le portoloin était censé les emmener toutes les deux, mais en voyant l'air de déconvenue et de surprise sur le visage d'Angelica quand elles atterrirent toutes deux dans un château rappelant vaguement Poudlard, elle comprit que ce n'était clairement pas leur destination première.

« Je peux savoir ce que t'as encore fait Robin ? S'exclama Merula à sa petite-amie, reprenant cette vieille habitude de l'appeler par son nom de famille autant par colère que pour cacher sa peur, comme d'habitude, en somme...

\- J'en sais rien ! Lui répondit l'ancienne Serdaigle, au moins aussi perdue qu'elle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le portoloin a complètement déraillé ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes n'eurent pas le temps de davantage s'énerver l'une contre l'autre sur qui était responsable (_« C'est la faute de Robin ! - Je ne contrôle rien, c'est pas ma faute si les portoloins c'est de la merde _!), et elles se figèrent toutes deux en entendant de terribles hurlements résonner non loin d'elle.

Un peu comme si... quelqu'un se faisait écorcher vivant, ou était en train de recevoir des Doloris à répétition.

Les deux sorcières blêmirent instantanément, s'imaginant immédiatement le pire, un mangemort en train de torturer un moldu quelconque ou un né-moldu, et elles s'empressèrent toutes deux de prendre en main leurs baguettes magiques.

C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la source du bruit, jusqu'à parvenir à une...

Une salle de torture, ni plus ni moins.

Elles eurent toutes les deux envie de vomir en sentant l'odeur de sang qui se dégageait de la pièce, et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant ce que le type devant eux était sur le point de faire, à savoir...

Erk...

Ramsay, qui avait déjà fait sortir les deux femmes qui étaient encore là dans la pièce quelques secondes auparavant, ne prit garde à leur présence, trop occupé à... faire son connard.

Merula résuma alors très bien la situation.

« Donc là... il est sur le point de lui couper les couilles là, non ? Fit-elle en voyant vers où se dirigeait le couteau du bâtard de Fort-Terreur, qui se retourna en entendant leurs voix.

\- Euh... On dirait bien ouais.

\- Bordel de merde...

\- Stupefix ! S'exclama alors Angelica sans aucune seconde d'hésitation, l'envoyant valser directement contre le mur. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, dans un silence plutôt gênant et bizarre.

Jusqu'à ce que Merula ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

« Mais par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée... »

Puis, Angelica examina plus précisément ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, alors que Merula lançait un « _Accio couverture _», afin de permettre au pauvre bougre torturé de se couvrir un peu, et de se calmer aussi...

Alors, voyons...

Un château glacial, une croix à laquelle des gens avaient sûrement été attachés à un moment ou un autre, un gars bizarre qui en torturait un autre, notamment en voulant le cas...

Oh...

Bordel. De. Merde.

« Je crois que je sais où on est, murmura-t-elle, complètement blême...

\- Quoi ?

\- Merula... _On_ _est_ _à_ _Westeros_ !

\- Où ça ?

\- Tu connais _Le Seigneur des Anneaux _?

\- Non.

\- Ah... J'allais te dire, c'est dans le même esprit mais bon... Disons qu'on est arrivées dans un pays qui n'existe que dans un bouquin de fantasy moldu... »

Merula cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprises, interloquée et ne pigeant rien du tout, avant qu'Angelica n'abandonne et ne lève les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse tomber... En bref, on n'est plus en Angleterre.

\- J'avais remarqué...

Angelica se dirigea alors vers Theon, qui tremblait encore de tout son corps (parfaitement logique, pensa la sorcière, vu ce qu'il avait faillit lui arriver) et elle s'accroupit juste devant lui.

« Tu es Theon Greyjoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête, et elle soupira, avant d'enfouir son visage dans sa main en geste de désespoir.

Bordel de Dieu, par les Sept, comme on disait ici, elle allait faire un massacre.

Ok, il fallait qu'ils se barrent tout de suite, sinon elle allait absolument tout cramer ici.

« Okay... Lança-t-elle avec une voix assurée et glaciale qui étonna Merula plus qu'autre chose, on décarre... Tout de suite.

\- Euh... d'accord. Mais pour aller où ? »

Winterfell n'était pas une option, surtout si les soldats Bolton (qui eux avaient _effectivement _tout cramé là-bas...) s'y trouvaient encore, le camp de Robb Stark n'en était pas une non plus, le mur aurait pu être une bonne idée, sauf si Jon Snow savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé dans la demeure des Stark...

Puis, soudain, le regard d'Angelica s'alluma d'une nouvelle lueur, qui effraya presque la Serpentarde (ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné), alors qu'elle réalisait où ils pouvaient aller.

Aux Îles de Fer, de toute évidence.

Et puis, si ça lui donnait l'occasion de rencontrer Asha Greyjoy, hé bien, c'était tout bénef pour elle...

« On va aller aux Îles de Fer, annonça-t-elle, mais pas à Pyk, aux Dix-Tours... Histoire qu'il y ait enfin les retrouvailles mère-fils auxquelles on a jamais eu droit... Merula haussa un sourcil étonné, et Angelica s'autorisa à lui sourire. T'en fais pas, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard.

\- Très bien, je comprends rien mais c'est pas grave... Et lui, on en fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à sa petite-amie en pointant Ramsay Bolton du doigt, qui était toujours inconscient.

Un air sombre et froid apparut alors sur le visage d'Angelica Robin, avant qu'un sourire sadique ne finisse par apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« On l'embarque, dit-elle avec une assurance à laquelle Merula ne s'attendait pas du tout. On en a pas fini avec lui... »

_§§§§_

Après avoir transplané, Angelica (qui en réconfortant Theon avait marmonné des mots que Merula avait traduits globalement comme « t'es un idiot, mais t'en fais pas, on t'aime bien quant même », et à nouveau, elle ne comprit absolument rien) donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Theon, et fit rapidement le topo de la situation à Merula.

« Ce type est un connard qui torture et viole des gens à tour de bras, c'est ça ?

\- En résumé c'est ça, ouais...

\- Donc... on le défonce ?

\- On le défonce. »

Sans aucune délicatesse, Angelica gifla Ramsay Bolton afin de lui faire reprendre conscience.

Il cligna des yeux, avant de les ouvrir en grand, et de voir devant lui deux femmes armées d'étranges bâtons.

« Bien, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, je pourrais faire tout un speech bien cliché par rapport à au combien je te hais pour être un tel connard vis-à-vis de Theon ou de Jeyne Poole, mais et de un, ce serait terriblement cliché, et d'une autre part, t'y comprendrais rien, et je pourrais aussi te dire à quel point tu vas souffrir mais là aussi pas besoin, puisque, ben... tu vas bientôt le ressentir, donc... Voilà.

\- J'approuve, dit Merula, avant de brandir sa baguette en l'air. »

Et, à l'unisson, les deux jeunes femmes dirigèrent leurs baguettes dans sa direction, et de s'exclamer : « _Endoloris_ ! »

Ramsay se mit alors à hurler de douleur, et, en voyant se tordre dans tout les sens sous le coup du sort de torture, Angelica se mit à sourire, espérant que peut-être, elle vengeait ainsi toutes les personnes que Ramsay avait pu faire souffrir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles cessèrent de lancer le sortilège, et Angelica ne put s'empêcher de jubiler en voyant la grimace de douleur qui tordait le visage du bâtard.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se remettre de tout ça.

« Angelica, je t'en pris...

\- Oh merci très chère... _Avada __Kedavra _! »

_§§§§_

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Angelica essaya de son mieux d'expliquer le reste, la guerre des trônes, la guerre des cinq rois, elle parla de Robb Stark, d'une certaine Jeyne Ouestrelin, d'une décision stupide, de Noces Pourpres, d'un connard qui allait tuer les Stark et d'un autre qui allait les trahir, et du fait qu'elle allait en profiter d'être là pour mettre en place son OTP, parce que quant même, pourquoi aller à Westeros si ce n'était pas pour faire ça, et pis les fanfics c'était fait pour ça de toute façon...

« Mais ils sont juste amis ! Lança une voix indistincte sortant de nulle part.

\- Je ship le Throbb, et je t'emmerde ! »

Merula fronça les sourcils.

« Mais... ça n'a pas de sens, non ?

Angelica haussa les épaules.

\- Ça n'en a jamais eu... »

Merula éclata de rire, le reconnaissant volontiers.


	2. Ça va saigner

Ça va saigner...

2) La gorge tranchée par Theon alors qu'il le rase.

**\- Défi des 100 façons : Les 100 façons de tuer quelqu'un (deuxième façon.)**

**\- Défi du Mille-Prompts : 22. Personnage – Ramsay Bolton.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 18. Romancier prolifique.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP n13 : Oliver Queen. Son arc : Écrire sur Firenze ou sur un personnage avec un arc.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 4 défis.**

**Contexte :**** Saison 4, épisode je sais plus combien.**

Theon Greyjoy (non Reek, il s'appelait _Reek_, il s'était toujours appelé Reek, n'est-ce pas ? Theon, le fer-né, le noble, le _prince_, cela n'avait toujours été qu'un rêve, une chimère, pas vrai ? Ou du moins il essayait encore de s'en convaincre pour ne pas plus souffrir.) était en train de se sentir mourir.

Pas vraiment au sens littéral, mais bon, depuis qu'il avait perdu Winterfell, sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer.

Il était Reek désormais, Ramsay lui avait tout pris, tout volé, tout arraché, sa liberté, sa dignité, son honneur, son humanité, absolument tout...

Non, il ne lui restait plus rien...

Il était encore Theon, un peu, mais plus pour très longtemps s'il ne s'échappait pas très vite de cette putain d'horreur...

Et en ce jour, il sentait que les choses n'allaient que s'empirer...

Le sourire mauvais de Ramsay était un indice suffisant, et le kraken n'avait définitivement pas été déçu du voyage en apprenant la nouvelle.

« _Je viens d'apprendre que Robb Stark est mort... Il était comme un frère pour toi, n'est-ce pas _? »

Lui et Ramsay étaient seuls à cet instant précis, Roose étant parti les sept seuls savaient où, Ramsay ayant parfaitement confiance en son « jouet » pour ne pas lui faire de mal, puisque ce dernier (en théorie du moins) était désormais complètement brisé.

Avant, peut-être que Theon aurait réfléchi à la manière dont plus tard, leurs aventures, à tous, seraient contées, et comment un barde ou même un romancier prolifique aurait pu raconter tout ça.

Ça aurait fait une très bonne histoire, à n'en pas douter...

Il ne pensait plus aux chansons à cet instant précis, tout cela était sorti depuis longtemps de son esprit, et à vrai dire, il se lamentait seulement.

Ah si seulement il avait eu son arc avec lui pour pouvoir envoyer une flèche dans la gorge de ce foutu bâtard.

Si seulement il avait pu...

Puis, il se figea brusquement pendant quelques secondes, sans que Ramsay n'y prête attention.

Il reprit très rapidement sa tâche, continuant de raser le bâtard nouvellement légitimé, tandis que les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à vive allure.

Robb Stark était mort, et son meurtrier était à la fois désespérément proche et terriblement inaccessible, en tant que seigneur de Fort-Terreur, et Theon ne pouvait _rien faire_ contre lui, sans quoi il serait exécuté, arrêté avant même d'avoir pu agir.

Mais Ramsay...

Ramsay était _vulnérable_.

Il était tellement _persuadé_ d'avoir gagné, de l'avoir détruit en mille morceaux, qu'il n'avait même pas _songé_ au fait que _Reek_ puisse redevenir d'un seul coup Theon en entendant ces simples mots.

_Robb Stark est mort_.

Ce que Ramsay ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait suffit de ces seuls mots pour que, dans la tête du prisonnier, tout explose et pour que Reek disparaisse, et qu'il redevienne Theon Greyjoy, _enfin_.

Il sentit la rage l'animer, et la peur de la douleur, de la torture, de la _mort_, tout cela ne lui importait plus, parce que Robb était mort, et que plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Rien, si ce n'est la colère brûlante qui l'animait en ce moment-même, remplaçant presque la tristesse et la culpabilité qui lui retournaient désormais l'estomac.

Il. N'avait. Pas. Le. Droit !

Ramsay n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de lui comme ça, de le railler et de minimiser sa perte, ce n'était pas _normal_, ce n'était pas bien.

Ce monstre méritait la mort, et il allait la lui offrir.

Son « maître » avait les yeux fermés, et il ne voyait absolument rien venir, tandis que Theon, lui, se savait prêt à mourir, si jamais il se faisait prendre une fois son forfait commis.

Il regarda la lame de rasoir entre ses doigts, puis la gorge de son geôlier.

Theon le savait, il n'aurait droit _qu'à une seule chance_, pas une de plus.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se rate.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

D'un mouvement vif, net et rapide, il fit courir la lame acérée le long du cou à découvert de sa « victime », ne manquant pas l'expression de choc et de stupeur qui apparut dans les yeux de Ramsay Bolton quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en sentant la morsure mortelle du couteau le transpercer.

La douleur, la stupéfaction, la colère, l'horreur, la peur, l'impossibilité de respirer, tout cela passa sur son visage au cours des quelques secondes suivantes, et, même s'il avait conscience que ce qu'il venait de faire était particulièrement stupide, Theon ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ramsay, tentant de rester conscient, cligna des yeux de surprise, et porta sa main à son cou, essayant peut-être vainement de stopper le flot de sang qui s'en écoulait, hoquetant de douleur à la fois à cause du manque d'air, de la blessure, et de sa mort prochaine.

L'expression de stupeur sur son visage se fit alors encore plus forte.

« Re... Reek ? S'exclama-t-il alors, comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire que son « chient » ait pu ainsi lui désobéir et l'exécuter de cette façon.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Reek, clama alors le Fer-né, presque prêt à éclater de rire de façon hystérique... Je m'appelle Theon Greyjoy ! »

Ramsay tenta de se lever, mais ne parvint qu'à s'écrouler, et, alors qu'il essayait également de hurler, il s'effondra sur le sol, raide mort.

Quant à lui, alors qu'il voyait le monstre de ses cauchemars hors d'état de nuire, Theon Greyjoy sentit son sourire s'agrandir.

Même si la suite était plus qu'incertaine, peu importe...

_Il avait gagné _!


	3. Le prix du sang

Le prix du sang.

3) Exécuté par Robb Stark.

**\- Défi des 100 façons : 100 façons de tuer quelqu'un (troisième façon).**

**\- ****Défi du Mille-Prompts : 752.****Titre – Le prix du sang.**

**\- ****Collectionner les POP : ****POP n13 : Oliver Queen : ****Sa tenue verte : Écrire sur la tenue des médicomages ou sur des personnages qui portent des tenues particulières en sauvant des vies.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 19. Il y a toujours un prix.**

**\- ****Défi des Belles Paroles : **__**#4 Il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit**__**.**

**\- ****Prompt of the day : Macabre.**

**\- ****Toujours plus : ****Fusionner ****6**** défis.**

**Contexte :****Fin de saison 2. UA total, hein.**

__Il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit, ___se disait Robb Stark __alors qu'il faisait face au traître Roose Bolton._

_Et ce temps était venu, le moment où le seigneur de Fort-Terreur et son bâtard allaient enfin payer pour leurs crimes et leur trahison._

_Parce qu'__il_ y a toujours un prix à payer, et qu'en ce jour, ses anciens alliés allaient payer le leur.

Les derniers mois avaient été quelque peu... chaotiques, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et les sœurs du Silence avaient eu beaucoup de travail à faire et de gens à sauver, soigner, ou enterrer après les différents combats menés par le Jeune Loup.

Si Bran et Rickon étaient toujours introuvables – leur sort étant plus qu'incertain, la seule chose que le roi du Nord savait avec certitude, c'est que Theon ne les avait pas tués – ils avaient fini par échanger Jaime pour Sansa (et avaient appris par la même occasion la disparition d'Arya, ce qui avait mis Catelyn et Robb dans une colère noire) et l'avaient enfin récupérée.

En somme, si tout n'était pas vraiment pour le mieux, c'était... moins pire qu'avant.

Enfin, pas vraiment non plus, vu que Winterfell avait brûlé, non pas à cause des fer-nés, comme tout le monde au camp des Stark l'avait cru de prime abord, mais à cause des forces Bolton, ceux-là même qui avaient été envoyés pour libérer les lieux des soldats des Greyjoy.

(Bonjour la contradiction...)

En bref, ça allait mal, et apprendre cette nouvelle trahison avait été un vrai coup dur pour lui, et il allait maintenant sévir.

Il allait les exécuter, et ce, sans réel regret, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas hésité, eux, le père et le fils, à le poignarder dans le dos, sans aucun remords, et qui auraient probablement fait encore pire, s'ils en avaient eu le temps et les moyens.

Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire de Theon Greyjoy en revanche, l'ayant découvert dans les cachots de Fort-Terreur, torturé et cassé en mille morceaux (mais pouvant encore être soigné, guérir, être sauvé, enfin, si jamais cela en valait vraiment la peine), et il n'avait eu aucune idée de comment réagir.

Déjà, Yara Greyjoy, qui contrairement à son père, avait fini par comprendre que l'expédition de ce dernier était un monstrueux échec après la perte de Winterfell et la disparition de son frère, avait décidé d'envoyer des émissaires pour négocier la paix avec les Stark et récupérer son frère par la même occasion.

Enfin bon, il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard, il avait encore à gagner la guerre contre Tywin Lannister et Joffrey Baratheon, sans oublier la menace qu'était également Stannis Baratheon.

(Ouais, c'était sérieusement mal barré...)

Ça allait être sa première décapitation, se dit-il alors que son épée s'élevait dans les airs, au dessus de la tête de Roose Bolton.

La première qui allait être de son fait, en tout cas, puisqu'avant, c'était son père qui s'en chargeait, tandis que lui, encore un enfant, se contentait de regarder sans broncher.

_Celui qui prononce la sentence est celui qui doit manier l'épée_.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de le faire, pour punir un de ses vassaux.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis cette époque...

Il avait tant perdu, et il avait grandi, aussi.

N'y pensant plus, momentanément du moins, il assena d'un coup sec son épée sur la tête de Roose Bolton, qui roula à terre quelques secondes plus tard.

Puis, Robb Stark regarda Ramsay Snow, se demandant ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire de dément.

L'homme en face de lui était fou, de toute évidence, et il y avait quelque chose de mauvais en lui que le roi n'arrivait pas vraiment à saisir ou à comprendre...

Il avait brûlé Winterfell, avait absolument _tout_ brûlé, tout détruit, et il avait commencé à essayer de détruire Theon, et oui, certes, Robb détestait Theon pour ce qu'il lui avait fait – non pas parce qu'il avait choisi sa famille de sang plutôt que lui, mais parce qu'il lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos, parce qu'il avait attaqué Winterfell, _sa maison_ – mais la part de lui-même qui tenait encore un peu au Greyjoy avait envie d'écarteler Ramsay en mille morceaux, voire de le brûler vif, pour le faire payer pour l'horreur de ses actes.

Mais bon, il se contenterait de lui couper la tête, ce serait bien suffisant.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de mourir, ni même d'avoir peur des Sept Enfers, et en se souvenant des paroles terrifiées des différents servants de Fort-Terreur qui avaient pu assister de près ou de loin aux séances de tortures effectuées par le bâtard de Roose Bolton, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur.

Tout cela était tellement... macabre.

C'était étrange.

C'était l'autre qui aurait dû trembler de peur, pas lui.

Au moins, il était celui qui avait l'épée entre les mains, et pas le contraire.

Alors qu'il décapitait Ramsay Snow, Robb sentit une étrange satisfaction l'envahir.


	4. Laisse-toi brûler

Laisse-toi brûler.

4) Dracarys !

**\- Défi des 100 façons : 100 façons de tuer quelqu'un (quatrième façon)**

**\- ****Défi du Mille-Prompts : 31****4****.** **Contrainte – Pas de ****Baratheon****.**

**\- ****Si tu l'oses : ****20\. Fièvre Nocturne.**

**\- ****Défi des Belles Paroles : **_**#8 Peu importe que vous ayez du style, une réputation, ou de l'argent. Si vous n'avez pas bon cœur, vous ne valez rien **_**(Louis de Funès).**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 4 défis.**

**Contexte :**** UA de la saison 5.**

Daenerys Targaryen voulait le trône de fer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau, ou même surprenant pour qui que ce soit connaissant bien la jeune femme.

Mais en ce jour, si elle était maintenant à Westeros, ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle-même, du moins, pas totalement.

Ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était, suite à la demande de Tyrion, libérer le Nord du joug de Ramsay Bolton, et du même coup libérer Sansa Stark du bâtard de Fort-Terreur.

La situation s'étant désormais apaisée à Meereen, la jeune dragonne avait donc décidé d'enfin partir en direction des Sept Couronnes, ayant tout d'abord pour projet de s'attaquer à Port-Réal en premier, avant d'apprendre la situation catastrophique des Nordiens.

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

La princesse déchue ne voulait pas le pouvoir juste pour avoir le pouvoir, elle n'était pas Viserys, si elle voulait devenir reine, c'est parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle pouvait réussir à faire quelque chose de bien, à bien régner.

Après, qu'elle en soit capable ou non, ça, c'était une autre histoire...

Sans compter que rendre Winterfell aux Stark, c'était rétablir les choses telles qu'elles étaient autrefois, et ainsi, cela lui ferait un allié de plus...

_Peu importe que vous ayez du style, une réputation, ou de l'argent. _

_Si vous n'avez pas bon cœur, vous ne valez rien._

L'aspirante au trône espérait sincèrement que c'était ce qu'elle était, que Jorah avait raison, qu'elle avait toujours bon cœur, qu'elle ne deviendrait ni comme son père, ni comme son frère.

__§§§§  
__

« Qui est Ramsay Bolton ? »

La première fois qu'elle avait posé la question, Daenerys ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse aussi écœurante, au point de risquer de lui provoquer une fièvre nocturne, tant les crimes du nouveau seigneur de Winterfell n'avaient rien à envier à ceux des maîtres de la Baie des Serfs (pardon, la Baie des Dragons maintenant...).

Cela ne lui avait donné que d'autant plus de motivation pour aller le bouter hors de Winterfell et y rétablir ses occupants légitimes.

Ramsay Bolton n'avait absolument rien vu venir.

Comme tout le monde en fait...

__§§§§__

Sansa Stark était extrêmement satisfaite de la tournure des évènements.

Et il y avait de quoi.

Lorsque cette reine dragon avait surgi de nulle part pour botter le cul de Ramsay, Sansa désespérait, tout comme Theon, de jamais pouvoir réussir à s'échapper un jour, ou à être libre de ce monstre qui leur pourrissait la vie.

Autant dire qu'elle l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts, comme tout ceux qui souhaitaient la ruine des Bolton...

(A savoir pas mal de monde, on va pas se mentir...)

Ramsay avait été vaincu, très facilement d'ailleurs (merci les dragons et les Immaculés. Et les dothrakis...)

Mais bien évidemment, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais vraiment.

__Vos paroles vont disparaître.__

__Votre nom va disparaître.__

__Votre maison va disparaître.__

__Tout souvenir de vous va disparaître___._

En entendant ses mots, Daenerys n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner, sentant toute la haine, la colère et la rancœur dans les paroles de Sansa Stark, qui avait enfin pu lâcher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Ramsay n'avait pas paru être très impressionné par ce discours, etavait gardé son air fier et hautain, comme si il tentait encore de faire bonne figure, malgré la certitude de sa mort prochaine.

Il n'était plus vraiment temps pour ça, avait pensé Daenerys.

Sansa avait voulu le faire être dévoré par ses propres chiens, afin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, justice immanente, tout ça tout ça, mais elle avait dû reconnaître que la suggestion de Daenerys de le brûler vif allait être au moins tout aussi satisfaisante.

« Avez-vous une dernière parole à prononcer... Lord Bolton ? Avait demandé Daenerys au monstre devant elle, et l'ironie présente dans l'usage de ce titre, pour parler d'un homme qui n'était désormais plus rien était tellement palpable que c'en était véritablement drôle.

Oui, l'ancien bâtard et maintenant ancien seigneur également, allait bientôt être puni pour ses crimes et être brûlé vif.

Et personne, non, absolument personne n'allait le regretter.

\- Non ? Rien ? Rien du tout ? Vous n'avez rien d'intéressant à nous faire partager ? Ajouta-t-elle face à son silence. Tant mieux. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ait encore envie de vous entendre... Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait, dites-moi ? De savoir que vous avez perdu, que tout vos efforts auront été vains ? Ça fait mal, pas vrai ? Ne vous en faites pas, c'est bientôt fini... Pour vous comme pour nous. »

Il la fusilla du regard, semblant ironiquement plus furieux et en colère à l'idée d'avoir été défait au combat, d'avoir perdu que par la pensée de sa mort prochaine.

Non loin, Sansa, elle, jubilait sans même dissimuler sa satisfaction.

Enfin bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment de réelle raison de le faire.

Le silence s'installa alors, à nouveau, tandis que Rhaegal, lui, attendait patiemment l'ordre de sa mère, terriblement imposant et terrifiant pour tout le monde aux alentours, Daenerys exceptée, bien évidemment.

Par ailleurs, au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, on put voir apparaître une lueur d'effroi et de terreur dans les yeux de Ramsay, qui finit enfin par laisser tomber le masque, et le sourire de Sansa s'accentua.

À son tour de connaître la peur et la douleur, même si cela n'allait durer que quelques secondes.

Ce fut, en un sens, le signal que Daenerys attendait.

« Dracarys ! S'écria-t-elle alors d'une voix forte, et son enfant n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, avant de lâcher l'horreur et la mort sur sa proie, le feu et le sang. »

Et, pendant quelques secondes, terrassé par la douleur, Ramsay Bolton se mit à hurler de douleur, alors qu'il brûlait, jusqu'à ce que finalement, sa voix ne se taise, enfin.

Et qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui...


	5. Hum perdu !

Hum... perdu !

5) Tué au combat par Stannis.

**\- 100 façons de : 100 façons de tuer quelqu'un (cinquième façon.)**

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 36. Personnage – Stannis Baratheon.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 25. Je suis vivant(e). **

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 3 défis.**

**C****ontexte :**** Saison 5.**

Le champ de bataille était une véritable boucherie.

Ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

Mais jamais Winterfell n'avait connu une horreur pareille, pas depuis très très longtemps en tout cas.

Les morts étaient nombreux des deux côtés, et, contre toute attente, l'armée de Stannis Baratheon avait fini, après quelques heures de combat, par avoir le dessus sur celle des Bolton.

Certes, l'armée du prétendant au trône de fer était complètement décimée, mais c'était aussi le cas du camp d'en face, ce qui rendait l'issue du combat extrêmement incertaine.

Qui l'emporterait ?

Qui au contraire, périrait ce jour-là ?

Comment cette journée se terminerait-elle ?

Cela, personne n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude, pas même la femme rouge, qui n'était pas vraiment sure de ce qu'elle avait vu dans les flammes.

Elle n'était plus sure de rien de toute façon, et même la mort de la petite Shireen n'avait pas suffit pour apaiser ses craintes, et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que ça avait été une très, _très _mauvaise idée.

Et si elle se trompait depuis le début ?

Toujours est-il qu'alors qu'elle observait la bataille de loin, elle se rendit compte que c'était loin d'être gagné, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Et, lorsqu'au plus fort du combat, Stannis Baratheon se retrouva à affronter Ramsay Bolton, Mélisandre ne donnait pas cher de la peau de celui qu'elle appelait encore son roi.

_§§§§_

Je suis vivant, pensa Stannis, épuisé, mais pas pour longtemps.

Il le savait déjà, le sacrifice de sa petite fille Shireen avait été un crime atroce, encore pire que la mort de son frère Renly (qui était déjà affreuse elle aussi), et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de si oui ou non cela allait servir à quelque chose.

Cela ne changerait plus rien désormais.

Aujourd'hui, il allait mourir, et il le savait déjà.

Peu importe, il se battrait jusqu'au bout, et si sa mort pouvait racheter celle de Shireen (encore qu'il en doutait), hé bien soit, et s'il pouvait aussi entraîner le bâtard de Fort-Terreur avec lui, ce serait pour le mieux.

Ce n'était pas gagné, de toute évidence, mais Ramsay avait quelque chose qui risquait de lui coûter la victoire, ou du moins, qui allait causer sa perte.

À savoir, la certitude d'avoir gagné.

Oui, Stannis était plus vieux, oui il avait combattu plus longtemps ce jour-là, oui il avait encore le trajet du Mur jusqu'à Winterfell dans les pattes, oui la fatigue était là, présente, mais il était également plus sur ses gardes.

Sans compter que, contrairement à Ramsay Bolton, Stannis, lui, se moquait bien de mourir.

Mort, il l'était déjà, il s'était éteint au moment même où le dernier cri de douleur de Shireen s'était élevé dans l'air, à l'instant où elle s'était éteinte, _à cause de lui_, suivie peu de temps après par sa femme, qui elle aussi était morte_ par sa faute_.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, excepté sa propre vie, et il n'y attachait plus réellement une grande importance, à dire vrai...

Aussi, en voyant le sourire victorieux de Ramsay alors que l'épée du bâtard s'enfonçait dans son cœur, il se surprit lui aussi à sourire, alors que sa propre épée trouvait son chemin jusqu'à la poitrine de son adversaire, qu'elle pourfendit immédiatement.

Alors qu'il s'écroulait à terre, mourant, il eut la satisfaction de voir que c'était également le cas de l'homme en face de lui.


	6. La rage a tout emporté

La rage a tout emporté.

6) Tué par Jon pendant la bataille des bâtards.

**\- Défi des 100 façons : 100 façons de tuer quelqu'un (sixième façon).**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 32. Chambre.**

**\- Mille-Prompts : 315. Contrainte – Écrire sur un bâtard.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 125. Il était trop tard pour reculer désormais.  
**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP n11 : Lexa : Arme : Écrire sur les baguettes des sorciers ou sur les armes d'un autre personnage.**

**\- Super 2000 : le concours du 18 : Le Joker. [Défi 018 : F ; 1 000 mots minimum] Écrivez un défi du forum, peu importe lequel.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 6 défis.**

Quelle que soit l'issue du combat, qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, Jon Snow n'avait qu'une seule certitude, fermement ancrée en lui.

Il tuerait ce salopard de Ramsay Bolton.

Et ce, même s'il devait lui-même en crever pour cela juste après.

Il le tuerait cet enfoiré, ce foutu bâtard, ce monstre qui aimait semer l'horreur, la mort et la désolation partout où il passait, qui avait tué Rickon, violé et torturé Sansa, sans oublier ce qu'il avait fait Theon, et Winterfell, brûlé et réduit en cendres.

Et une chose était sure, le bâtard de Winterfell avait rarement autant haï quelqu'un qu'il ne haïssait en ce moment même Ramsay Bolton, anciennement Snow, et qui ne s'était pas retenu de le railler à ce sujet, lui, le bâtard légitimé par son père.

L'appelant sans cesse bâtard durant leur courte conversation, comme voulant lui montrer sa supériorité, ou effacer le fait que cela était encore son statut quelques mois auparavant.

Comme si il avait _honte_ de ce qu'il avait été et était encore en un sens, puisqu'il serait toujours un bâtard, légitimé ou pas, cela ne changeait rien à cet état de fait, et vraiment Jon aurait pu en rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, voire catastrophique.

Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, enfoncer son épée en acier valyrien dans la poitrine de ce sale traître, ou de le transpercer d'une des ses flèches, comme ce dernier l'avait fait subir à Rickon, ou même de l'égorger comme un chien ou de lui planter un poignard dans le cœur, le tuer comme cet enfoiré de Roose Bolton avait tué Robb lors des Noces Pourpres, et le simple fait d'y repenser lui donnait envie de hurler de rage.

Il aurait voulu l'éventrer, l'étriper, le briser en mille morceaux, faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus _rien_, et il aurait peut-être eu peur de cette rage, cette colère, cette _haine_ qu'il sentait s'agiter en lui-même, si il n'avait pas été pris par la frénésie du combat à ce moment-même.

Par sa lutte pour sa propre survie et pour celle des autres, ainsi que pour la victoire, pour le _Nord_, pour Sansa, pour Arya, pour Bran, pour Rickon, pour sa _famille_, enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

Roose Bolton était déjà mort, grâce à son fils, ironiquement (non pas que Jon allait jamais le remercier pour ça non plus. Plutôt crever !), ce serait à ce dernier de payer pour les malheurs advenus à la famille Stark, et auxquels il avait largement contribué.

Il allait se battre.

Et il allait le tuer.

Il le savait déjà.

Il était trop tard pour reculer désormais.

« J'ai hâte d'avoir de nouveau ta sœur dans ma chambre et dans mon lit, qu'il lui avait dit la veille, avec un sourire railleur aux lèvres, dans l'optique de le faire sortir de ses gonds. »

Jon avait gardé son calme, avec difficulté, mais l'avait malgré tout fusillé du regard.

_Je te tuerai_, s'était-il alors juré.

_Je le jure par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux_.

_Je. Te. Tuerai. _

Ilne connaissait pas Ramsay Bolton (enfin à part si une conversation de moins de cinq minutes avec ce dernier était suffisant pour considérer le fait de connaître bien quelqu'un... Définitivement non.), mais les quelques minutes d'interaction qu'il avait eu avec celui-ci avaient été suffisantes pour qu'il comprenne à qui il avait affaire.

Sans oublier ce que Sansa lui avait dit juste avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher, tout deux préparés au fait de mal dormir (voire de ne pas dormir du tout) dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

« Si Ramsay gagne... je ne reviendrai pas avec lui... est-ce que c'est bien clair pour toi ? »

Le sous-entendu, bien qu'implicite, était plus qu'évident pour l'ancien Lord Commandant de la garde de nuit.

Sansa préférerait mourir que de retourner aux côtés de son ancien époux et bourreau, elle... elle préférait la _mort_ plutôt que d'accepter d'endurer de nouveau le même enfer qu'autrefois, en tant que « lady » de Winterfell, et Jon ne pouvait que la comprendre, au vu de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Et cela, Jon ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Sa petite sœur avait déjà suffisamment souffert, le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, c'était de tuer le monstre qui avait failli la détruire, et en l'empêchant de retomber entre ses griffes.

Il lui avait promis de la protéger, et il comptait bien le faire, malgré son scepticisme.

_Personne ne peut me protéger_.

_Personne ne peut protéger qui que ce soit..._

Même si Ramsay n'était pas le seul à l'avoir rendue aussi désabusée, c'est vrai, mais rien que pour ça, Jon avait vraiment savouré ce moment où il lui avait explosé la gueule.

Chaque coup qu'il lui avait donné avait été donné pour Sansa, pour Rickon, et de voir qu'il réagissait à peine aux coups avait été désespérément _rageant_.

Au moins il avait effacé cet insupportable sourire de son visage, et sa vision s'était tâchée de rouge, et en le frappant, il avait pu enfin expulser sa colère et sa rage, par rapport à la mort de son père, celle de Robb et Catelyn, celle de Rickon, la disparition d'Arya et Bran qui étaient seuls les dieux savaient où (et il avait peur, _tellement peur _pour eux), toutes les souffrances endurées par Sansa, et sa propre mort.

Et par les dieux, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait fait _du bien _!

Sansa avait clairement envie de tuer Ramsay, de toute évidence, comme à peu près tout le monde du côté des Stark, mais elle lui avait dit avant la bataille qu'il avait le droit de le tuer s'il en avait l'occasion.

Alors il avait frappé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses mains lui fassent mal, et peut-être aurait-il sourit s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal, s'il n'avait pas tant perdu.

Alors qu'il continuait de battre Ramsay à mort, il laissa malgré tout un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage en l'entendant enfin hurler de douleur, et en relevant la tête, il vit Sansa qui l'observait en souriant elle aussi.

Ils avaient repris Winterfell, réalisa-t-il alors, ils avaient regagné le Nord, ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

_Ils avaient gagné_.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Le Nord se souvient, murmura-t-il alors que Ramsay Bolton rendait son dernier souffle. »


	7. Tu vas en chier

Tu vas en chier.

7) Tué par Bran.

**\- 100 façons de : 100 façons de tuer quelqu'un (septième façon).**

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 610. Époque – Le règne de Tommen.**

**\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 18. « C'est la première fois de ta vie que tu te sens laid ? »**

**\- Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge : Joker Rouge: Écrivez sur le courage. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur la mort.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 58. Ça serait idéal – douces paroles à mes oreilles.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Gollum : La perte de sa bipédie : Écrire sur un accident de Quidditch qui se termine par une paraplégie ou sur un personnage handicapé.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 182. [Elle] aimait le sang.**

**\- Tous fan de Tolkien : Hommes : Dans votre fanfiction, vous devrez aborder la thématique de la mort sous la forme qui vous plaira.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 8 défis.**

**C****ontexte :**** Fin de saison 5. LA nuit de noce... ****Et je sais plus où Bran était à la fin de cette saison, donc disons qu'il tente d'avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur en possédant un corbeau... Et après... disons qu'il se lâche. **

**W****arnings :**** Ramsay being Ramsay, et dark!Bran.**

Ramsay Bolton aimait le sang.

C'était une chose que personne n'aurait pu nier.

Il aimait le meurtre, la torture, le sang, la mort, l'horreur, le viol, tout ce qui était malsain et immonde en somme.

Et Sansa Stark, même si elle n'avait pas très clairement d'idées sur qui était son futur mari (enfin, actuel plutôt, maintenant que la cérémonie de mariage s'était effectivement déroulée quelques heures plus tôt), avait entendu les rumeurs à son sujet. 

Elle avait vu ce qu'il avait fait à Theon, ce qu'il avait fait _de lui_.

Et la lueur de folie qui brûlait dans son regard lui rappelait douloureusement celle dans les yeux de Joffrey.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Mais elle savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle allait souffrir.

Elle le lisait dans ses yeux, et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu auparavant à Port-Réal et aux Eyrié, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie qu'à cet instant.

Parce que, contrairement aux autres fois, elle était complètement seule.

Plus de père, de Shae, ou de Tyrion, ou même de Littlefinger pour veiller sur elle, avec de bonnes intentions ou non, et Theon, maintenant qu'il était devenu Reek, ne lui était d'aucun soutien.

Elle était seule au monde.

Pour l'instant en tout cas.

_§§§§_

Bran n'était pas vraiment habitué à entrer dans la tête d'individus autres que des animaux, et encore c'était peu de choses.

Oh, il avait bien réussi à prendre possession d'Été à de multiples reprises, certes, mais c'était différent, il connaissait son loup, alors qu'un autre animal, inconnu cette fois, voire un humain, c'était bien plus compliqué...

Aussi, alors qu'il s'efforçait de prendre le contrôle d'un corbeau à proximité de lui, il se mit à intérieurement sourire en réalisant qu'il y était parvenu, et il se dit que oui, ça serait idéal, s'il parvenait à retourner de cette manière à Winterfell, et ce, même si physiquement parlant, il était encore au-delà du Mur, et incapable de bouger.

Tout de suite, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Là, il était en train de voler.

Il rentrait à la maison.

Et, ayant parfaitement conscience qu'un seul corbeau n'aurait de toute évidence pas la force d'aller tout seul jusqu'à la demeure des Stark (enfin, aux dernières nouvelles, pour ce qu'il en savait, le château avait pu retomber aux mains des fer-nés depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'y était trouvé), il avait possédé d'abord un corbeau, puis un autre, et une dizaine d'autres, jusqu'à arriver à l'intérieur des lieux.

Son esprit se jeta alors sur celui d'une petite araignée, afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, et il se faufila dans les moindres petits recoins de l'endroit, reconnaissant avec une certaine nostalgie tout les lieux qu'il avait côtoyés durant son enfance.

C'était étrange, mais en un sens, absolument rien n'avait changé, c'était presque comme si le passage de Theon et des fer-nés avait été effacé, pouf, comme ça...

En parlant de ça, il sentit sa colère se réveiller une nouvelle fois en pensant au traître, mais, avant qu'il ait réellement pu y réfléchir plus longuement, il entendit des bruits de voix non loin de lui, provenant de la chambre d'à côté.

Avant que la porte ne se referme définitivement, il eut le temps d'y entrer, et il plissa des yeux en découvrant qui se trouvait dans la pièce, à savoir un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, mais aussi Theon et également... Sansa ?

Que... qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici exactement ?

N'était-elle pas supposée être à Port-Réal en ce moment ?

Encore que, depuis son départ au Nord du Nord, il n'avait eu que peu de nouvelles de ce qu'il était advenu de sa famille dans le Sud...

Ainsi donc, elle était revenue elle aussi à la maison, mais, alors que cette nouvelle aurait dû le remplir de joie et de soulagement pour sa grande sœur, il ne ressentait que de l'angoisse, alors qu'il croisait le regard terrifié de la jeune fille.

Il regarda sa tenue, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient (il se demanda également ce que Theon faisait bien ici, surtout si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait), et il _sut_.

Il sentit, dans toutes les fibres de son être, que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver, et que l'homme en face de lui était un monstre, et ses paroles n'aidaient en rien à le démentir.

Tout comme le regard terrifié de Sansa, et aussi celui de Theon, et il y avait définitivement quelque chose de mauvais dans le regard de cet inconnu.

Sansa semblait avoir envie de hurler, tout comme Theon, et en voyant le bâtard se rapprocher de sa sœur, Bran n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et ce, malgré les risques, et même s'il n'avait jamais possédé un être humain avant cela.

Quittant le corps de la toute petite araignée, il utilisa toute la force de son pouvoir de zooman pour projeter son esprit dans le corps du Bolton, anciennement Snow, et il lui fallut beaucoup de force et de volonté pour réussir à ne pas s'en faire éjecter.

Enfin, quelques secondes plus tard, il réussit à y pénétrer et à y rester fixé pour de bon.

Et, sous le regard abasourdi de Theon Greyjoy et Sansa Stark, Ramsay Bolton se figea littéralement sur place.

_§§§§_

Ramsay n'avait absolument aucune foutue idée de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Il y avait... quelqu'un qui était en train d'entrer dans sa tête, et qui...

Que... quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer exactement ?

Il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même, plus le contrôle de son corps, plus le contrôle de... quoi que ce soit en fait.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et il ressentit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps quelque chose de nouveau... de la peur.

En fait, c'était même pire que cela, il n'avait pas juste peur, il était tout bonnement terrifié.

Sans que ses deux victimes aient pu comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux, Bran Stark venait tout juste d'enfermer le bâtard de Fort-Terreur dans sa propre tête.

Bran, quant à lui, contrairement à ce qu'il se passait durant ses anciennes possessions, avait maintenant accès aux souvenirs de... de son beau-frère, hein, oui, apparemment il avait épousé Sansa quelques heures plus tôt.

Et ce qu'il était en train de voir... lui filait sincèrement la gerbe.

Il avait eu parfaitement raison.

Cet homme était un vrai monstre.

Il avait _tout vu_.

La mort de Domeric Bolton, le « jeu » cruel qu'il avait joué avec Theon avant de finalement se révéler comme le monstre qu'il était, les tortures, la manière dont il l'avait brisé en mille morceaux, sans compter ce qu'il comptait faire subir prochainement à Sansa...

Tout cela était tout bonnement _répugnant_.

Si Bran avait jamais voulu trouver un visage pour représenter l'horreur pure, il aurait pu désigner Ramsay Bolton, sans aucune hésitation.

Cet homme n'avait aucune morale, aucune limite, et c'en était non seulement écœurant, mais aussi proprement terrifiant.

Si Bran avait jamais pensé que Joffrey Baratheon était le pire monstre qui existait, il commençait un peu, non pas à réviser son jugement, mais à se dire que, contrairement aux apparences, il y avait bel et bien _pire_ que lui.

Et suite à l'horreur, et la terreur qu'il venait de ressentir, Bran sentit la colère, la rage et la haine le transpercer de part en part.

Il avait eu l'intention de violer sa sœur !

Il ne l'emporterait clairement pas au paradis pour ça, de toute évidence.

En voyant alors Ramsay se matérialiser dans son propre esprit, perdu et confus, n'ayant absolument aucune idée du pourquoi du comment de cette situation, Bran Stark ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son ennemi avec machiavélisme.

Les hurlements de Theon résonnaient toujours dans son esprit.

Pour ça aussi Ramsay Bolton allait payer.

« Bonjour Lord Bolton... susurra-t-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière, de l'autre côté du miroir ? D'être du _mauvais côté _?

\- Que... qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ?

\- Oh, personne... Juste quelqu'un qui a de très bonnes raisons de vous en vouloir... enfin, de _t'en _vouloir, « cher » beau-frère... Et... tu es chez toi, enfin, _en toi_... Ça ne devrait pas te faire peur, après tout, ton esprit ne fait que refléter qui tu es réellement. Ce n'est pas très reluisant, ajouta Bran avec un sourire amusé, et en effet, l'esprit de Ramsay Bolton était tout sauf accueillant ou chaleureux... C'est la première fois de ta vie que tu te sens laid ? Ironisa-t-il.

Le bâtard le fusilla du regard, semblant reprendre le contrôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Hé bien, tu t'apprêtais à violer ma sœur, à abuser d'elle, et, comment dire... hors de question que je te laisse faire une chose pareille.

Ramsay se mit à sourire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu vas réussir à m'arrêter ?

Le sourire de Bran se changea en un véritable rictus.

\- Oh, mais il me semble que je viens tout juste de le faire...

Le sourire du bâtard s'effaça instantanément.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es peut-être le maître des lieux à Winterfell, mais ici, au sein même de ton esprit... c'est moi le roi...

\- Je ne crois pas que... »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, et, s'écroulant sur le sol, il se mit à hurler de douleur, sous le regard satisfait (et un peu sadique aussi) de Bran. 

Celui-ci, parfaitement capable de marcher ici, fit quelques pas vers lui.

« Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Que... qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Oh, ça ? Ce n'est rien, disons seulement que tu vas endurer les unes après les autres toutes les souffrances et les tortures que tu as infligées à tes pauvres victimes. Et si je ne m'abuse, il y en a beaucoup, et tu leur as fait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de mal.

\- Je ne... »

Il hurla une nouvelle fois et ne put jamais finir sa phrase, pour le plus grand bonheur de Bran qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en entendre plus de sa part.

« Bien... je pense avoir tout dit... maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais y aller et te laisser « profiter » de tes anciens crimes et méfaits, et je vais aller parler à ma sœur et lui expliquer tout ça. Bonne journée ! Lança-t-il, avant de partir, laissant derrière lui Ramsay, qui recommença à hurler de douleur, et ce sous l'indifférence totale de la future corneille à trois yeux. »

_§§§§_

Lorsque Ramsay ré-ouvrit les yeux et sembla être redevenu lui-même, Sansa et Theon se figèrent à leur tour.

Et pourtant, en l'entendant parler, ils crurent tout les deux être tombés dans une sorte de dimension parallèle absurde.

« Sansa ? »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Ramsay... mais celle de Bran.

« Que... Bran ? Qu'est-ce que... comment ?

\- J'ai pris le contrôle de cet enfoiré, je suis un zooman, et mon corps est en ce moment-même au delà du Mur, et je vais bien... C'est compliqué, et j'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout expliquer. Je l'ai enfermé dans son cerveau, et ça ne va pas durer très longtemps.

Bref, je vais le tuer, annonça-t-il comme si c'était une sorte _d'évidence_ (et... c'en était une. Définitivement.), et elle frissonna en percevant la dureté et la froideur dans la voix de son petit frère. Comme ça toi et Theon serez au moins libérés de lui. Jon est occupé par la lutte contre les marcheurs blancs, je ne sais pas si il pourra faire quelque chose pour toi...

\- Comment tu comptes le tuer ?

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Ramsay, et oui, de cette manière, il ressemblait un peu plus au vrai Ramsay.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai un plan... L'idée c'est que personne ne vous soupçonne. Bref, je vais y aller, et bientôt tu n'entendras plus parler de ton... époux.

\- Je... d'accord.

\- Je t'aime grande sœur, prends soin de toi, d'accord ?

\- Je t'aime aussi Bran... Toi aussi, prends soin de toi...

\- Bien sûr.. Et Theon... on parlera de tout ça une fois que j'aurai fini ce que j'ai à faire. »

Puis, il sortit de la chambre, et ni Theon ni Sansa ne le revirent de la nuit.

Quand, le lendemain, on retrouva le corps sans vie de Ramsay Bolton, qui s'était semble-t-il jeté du haut des remparts, personne ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé.


	8. Un louveteau reste un loup

Un louveteau reste un loup.

**RAR :**

**Lassa :**** Je pense que je ferai peut-être un autre recueil mais avec plusieurs personnages, dont Joffrey. Merci pour les suggestions en tout cas.**

8) Tué par Rickon.

**\- 100 façons de : 100 façons de tuer (8ème façon).**

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 312. Contrainte – Pas de Lannister.**

Rickon Stark était un enfant.

Un simple petit garçon qui avait perdu père, mère, frères et sœurs, que ceux-ci soient encore vivants ou qu'ils soient au contraire morts.

Il était un enfant, pas un tueur.

Un enfant, oui, enfin, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, enduré, perdu, pouvait-on réellement encore le considérer comme tel ?

Un père exécuté, une mère et un grand frère trahis et assassinés, deux sœurs disparues ou au loin, un autre frère perdu dans un endroit beaucoup trop dangereux, un demi-frère tué puis ressuscité, sa maison brûlée et volée, lui-même qui n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir du visages des membres de sa famille ou d'une enfance...

Oh que oui, alors qu'il revenait enfin à Winterfell, bien malgré lui, Rickon Stark avait bien des raisons pour être triste ou en colère.

L'une d'entre elles étant la possession du château par la famille des traîtres Bolton.

Il ne se souvenait pas suffisamment de sa vie passée avant son départ vers le Nord et l'au-delà du Mur pour savoir qu'ils avaient été les alliés de sa famille autrefois, mais il en savait assez pour savoir que c'était eux qui avaient tué un de ses frères et sa mère, et torturé sa sœur.

Alors oui, il les haïssait.

Ramsay Bolton, lors de son arrivée, ne s'était guère intéressé à lui, il avait tenté de soutirer des informations à Osha, n'avait pas vu la lueur de haine et de rage grandissante dans les yeux de son prisonnier.

Il n'avait rien vu, l'idiot, tout comme il avait autrefois sous-estimé Sansa qu'il avait cru pouvoir briser, il ne voyait pas un Stark dans le garçon en face de lui, juste un enfant, il ne voyait pas le loup, peut-être seulement le louveteau...

Louveteau ou pas, il lui montrerait, qu'il était toujours bon de se méfier des Stark, même de ceux qui semblaient complètement inoffensifs.

_Surtout_ de ceux-là en fait...

Il s'était méfié d'Osha, à raison d'ailleurs, mais pas de l'enfant.

Et il avait eu tort.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait lui et non la sauvageonne qui lui trancherait la gorge au bout du compte...


	9. Le Nord se souvient

Le Nord se souvient.

9) Tué par Arya.

**\- 100 façons de : 100 façons de tuer (9ème façon)**

**\- Mille-Prompts : 121. Duo – Ramsay / Arya.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 371. mort.**

**\- Fusion : Fusionner 3 défis.**

**Ce texte a été écrit pour les 24h du FoF pour le thème « Cuisiné avec amour ».**

Sansa détestait dîner en compagnie de Ramsay, elle haïssait le fait d'être obligée de demeurer en sa présence tout ça parce qu'il était son époux, c'était encore pire quand son beau-père et sa belle-mère ne se trouvaient pas là, comme c'était le cas ce soir-là.

Walda se trouvait dans sa chambre, étant souffrante, mais l'absence de Roose Bolton, quant à elle, était bien plus incompréhensible, chose que son époux ne manqua pas de souligner.

« Où est donc passé mon père ? Avait-il demandé à la servante en train de les servir. Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre d'arriver en retard à un repas, avait-il ajouté en regardant la servante avec un air mauvais qui fit frissonner Sansa de terreur.

Elle fut sincèrement surprise de voir que la fille de cuisine était suffisamment inconsciente pour soutenir le regard du bâtard sans broncher.

Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas souffert mille tortures entre ses mains, il est vrai.

\- Oh mais il est déjà là mon seigneur, fit-elle, le regard dirigé en direction de la tourte que Ramsay était en train de manger, _parmi nous_.

Et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, espérant avoir mal compris, et quand elle croisa le regard de la servante, celle-ci lui envoya un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ? Rétorqua-t-il, irrité, continuant toujours de manger, et quand le sourire de la jeune femme se fit narquois, Sansa sentit que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Se rapprochant du nouveau seigneur de Winterfell, la rousse posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui signifier de se taire, et Sansa ne sut jamais pourquoi elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Sans doute parce que sa haine de Ramsay surpassait sa peur à l'instant même.

\- Ce que je veux dire, mon seigneur, susurra-t-elle en désignant l'assiette de Ramsay Bolton, c'est qu'il est juste devant vous en moment même. »

En entendant ces mots, Sansa sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur, et alors qu'il portait une nouvelle fois sa fourchette à sa bouche, le noble arrêta soudainement son geste et releva la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait espèce de petite garce ?

L'inconnue adressa un sourire mauvais à Ramsay.

\- Ce que je devais faire, tout simplement. J'ai cuit votre père dans cette tourte, d'ailleurs ça m'a prit des heures pour la faire, en vérité, je n'ai jamais été douée pour la cuisine, mais compte tenu des circonstances, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais avec ce que j'avais, j'espère que ça vous a plu, ajouta-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire fier.

Dans d'autres circonstances, sans doute Sansa aurait-elle admiré son courage, là, elle aurait seulement voulu pouvoir lui crier de s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Mais Ramsay ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas qui il avait en face de lui, et Sansa elle-même non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Comment as-tu osé… »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, la jeune femme s'était déjà suffisamment rapprochée de lui pour pouvoir rapidement se mettre derrière lui, avant de placer son bras contre son cou, afin de l'empêcher d'appeler qui que ce soit à l'aide, et, sous le regard stupéfait de Sansa, elle sortit une dague de sa poche, tandis que Ramsay, lui, commençait à étouffer.

« Le Nord se souvient, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rageuse et forte, avant de lui trancher la gorge. »

Sansa n'eut pas véritablement le temps d'avoir peur, que la rousse passait sa main sur son visage et qu'elle… s'en défaisait.

_Attendez, quoi _?

Et la nordienne reconnut sa petite sœur qu'elle croyait perdue depuis si longtemps.

« Arya ? S'écria-t-elle, estomaquée.

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire plein de tendresse avant de venir se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Salut grande sœur. »


End file.
